combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nexon Forums
The Nexon Forums are a community hub for each of Nexon's players. Overview There are currently seperate sections for each of Nexon's games; Maplestory, Mabinogi, Combat Arms, Atlantica Online, Vindictus, and Dragon Nest. The earliest, and consequently most popular of these sections is the Maplestory section, for Nexon's critically acclaimed game, Maplestory. On the 13/08/2011, the Nexon Forums received a new look, and new features (that were previously disabled) were added, including: *Nexon Post *Tracker Avatars * The ability to edit posts The Combat Arms Forums The Combat Arms Forums are dedicated to the players of Combat Arms. There are currently ten sub-sections within these forums, which themselves are further divided into other sub-sections. 'The Battlegrounds' The Combat Arms Battlegrounds is the most popular section of the CA Forums (though ironically, its only subforum (the Suggestions Forum) is the least frequented part of the Forums). Here, general discussion regarding the game and its Community takes place. 'Spiders vs Scorpions' This section is for threads relating to the Scopions vs. Spiders Event. 'Suggestions ' The Suggestions forum, as mentioned above, is the least used part of the Nexon Forums. Kalika had stated that there were plans to revamp this section of the Forums, such as stickying popular and good suggestions. After being removed for a short time, the Suggestion forum returned after the November 2011 Patch. 'Weapons and Gear Discussion' This is the section of the forums used to discuss, and suggest new weapons, weapon rebalances, buffs, and really anything weapon related. Many people come here to get advice on which gun they should purchuse. 'Tactics and Strategies Discussion' This section is for players to share their skills and advice with their peers. It is chalked full of weapon guides, how-tos, and even evaluations. However, this section should be read with caution, as anyone can write a topic on it. 'Gun Emporium Discussion' This section lets players to discuss issues related to the Gun Emporium. Clan Requirement This is the forum for clans to advertise themselves, as well as for people to seek clans. 'Technical Support' This sections of the forums is for anyone who is having trouble with the technical aspects of the game. It is currently headed by Volunteer Forum Moderator, Klypto. 'Video Montage' This section is for players to show off what they've got! It's filled with montages, kill clips, and other such media. 'Bug & Glitch Reporting' Players may go here to report any glitches/bugs they've encountered in the game. This section is useful for Nexon to discover glitches, and fix them. On September 17th Nexon posted this Statement: 'Off-Topic Discussion' The off topic section, as the name implies, is the section of the Combat Arms forums meant for any, and all off-topic discussions. What falls into the category of off topic, and what does not, is ultimatly the decision of the forum moderators. 'The Vault' This section, and the name, and description imply, is for all announcments made for Combat Arms; Past, and Present. Because of it's nature, only Nexon Staff are allowed to post new topics. Trivia *The Forums once had avatars, as well as signatures. However, due to a viral threat that spread through these functions, Nexon was forced to removed them from use. Avatars were bought back on 8/13/2011. *There used to be Vivox Voice Function discussion section on the forums. It was removed and merged (or replaced) with the Technical Support section. ** A "Black Market" section for discussing NX features was also removed. Media Original Forums.jpg|The original design of the Combat Arms Forums. Second Forums.PNG|The previous design of the Combat Arms Forums Third Forums.jpg| The current design of the Combat Arms forums. Category:Community Category:Nexon Forums